escapemos
by motoko simbelmyne
Summary: Roy y Riza van en una mision a un pais vecino para evitar una guerra, pero algo sale mal y deben escapar, ¿lo lograran?, ¿que ocurrira en el camino?. Royai por supuesto, que mas esperaban? aa, si CAP 2 ARRIBA! ooo milagro!
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo!

Otro fic que no estaba muy segura si escribirlo o no, pero a una amiga le gusto la idea y eso me animo…bueno, mejor lean y…

Los personajes de full metal alchemist no me pertenecen…T .T

Algunos nombres de ciudades y personas pertenecen al libro "cuentos en miniatura" de Alexander Solzhenistsyn.

Jeje, aquí les va.

**Capitulo primero.**

Miraba algo adormilado por la ventana del tren, habían salido tarde de la estación y ahora por la mañana entraban al país vecino. La ciudad a la que se acercaban, era la única ciudad importante cerca de la frontera de ambos países, cerca de Lior.

Desvío la mirada hacía donde se encontraba la teniente, el sueño le había vencido en la madrugada y había quedado dormida con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared del vagón y algunos rubios mechones descansaban en su cara .

Esta era una misión aparentemente fácil, pero tanto ella como él presentían que todo se trataba de una trampa para deshacerse del renombrado alquimista de la flama, aunque esto podía ir bien, pero lo que no le agradaba era que la hubieran mandado con él, no habían enviado a ningún otro militar de protección siendo que la dichosa misión, era evitar la guerra con el país al que se internaban de a poco.

"¿taisa?"

Roy cayo en la cuenta de que la mujer había despertado mientras el divagaba por sus pensamientos. Lo miraba algo confundida.

"¿durmió bien, teniente?"-Era extraño, ver a Hawkeye vencida por el sueño, tan desprotegida, tan hermosa… involuntariamente intentaba guardar esa imagen en su memoria.

"¿eh?"-La mujer pareció perderse un momento en la (adorable) mirada del alquimista, un poco desorientada miro hacia la ventana y la luz le indico a que se refería él.-"¡lo siento, taisa, no quise…!"

Roy esbozo una pequeña sonrisa con la cual Riza bajo un poco la mirada avergonzada.

"es normal habiendo salido tan rápido y con tanto trabajo"- se apresuro en agregar Roy, y no era mentira, la misión era urgente y no habían tenido más de 5 horas para arreglarse, descansar y tomar el tren.

"no es excusa, cualquier cosa pudo haber pasado y mi deber es protegerlo"-la mujer volvía con su mirada seria.

"no debería exigirse tanto, teniente"

Riza miro por la ventanilla, preocupada –"ya falta poco"

El ojiazul no le respondió, si no que volvió su mirada al mismo blanco que ella: la ciudad a la que se aproximaban.

**00000000oooooooo000000000**

Roy bajo del tren seguido de cerca por la teniente, como de costumbre. En seguida los recibió un hombre uniformado, alto, aparentemente fuerte, tez blanca y cabello rubio, tenía una mirada fría que ni a Riza ni a él le agradaba mucho.

"¿coronel mustang?"-interrogo el desconocido

"así es"-respondió él mientras que con mirada desconfiada le estrechaba la mano.

"Coronel Heathcliff "-respondió este.-"lo esperábamos"-sin reparar lo observo detenidamente. Paso su mirada de Roy a Riza.

"1º teniente Riza Hawkeye" –comento Roy algo molesto por la mirada arrogante del otro sujeto al mirarla. Riza se incomodo un poco pero le devolvió una mirada fría.

"¿hay algún problema con la teniente?"

El sujeto solo se limito a sonreír irónicamente. Llamo a uno de sus subordinados y le dejo indicaciones.

"él los dejara en el lugar de su hospedaje y les dará la hora de la reunión, los pasara a buscar a la misma hora, hasta entonces"-El sujeto se acomodo una gorra color negro y despidiéndose con un ademán se alejo dándoles la espalda a los militares quienes se siguieron al otro hasta un auto fuera de la estación.

Durante el trayecto no se dirigieron palabra alguna, ambos miraban por la ventana las pobres calles de la ciudad, al pasar la gente miraba extrañada el automóvil en donde ambos iban y los que apenas podían divisar a los que iban dentro no escondían sus rostros de odio o tristeza.

Roy observaba atento el paisaje que se le presentaba, intentando captar cada detalle que le pudiese permitir salir a salvo de esta misión.

Era, sin duda, una gran ciudad, o al menos lo fue. Sus desgastados edificios parecían estar a punto de caer en pedazos, a medida que se internaban en esta la vida aumentaba, pero siempre con un aire melancólico, desesperanzado, algunos jardines de las pocas casas solo contenían flores y árboles marchitos como recuerdo de algún buen tiempo de años atrás

Por fin llegaron a una casa algo más grande de dos pisos, la puerta abierta los invitaba a entrar al aire calido y hogareño frente a ellos, Se extendía una escalera y a su izquierda se abría un comedor donde algunos hombres les dirigían oscuras y frías miradas.

"disculpen"-desde una puerta a su derecha, salía una mujer algo mas grande que ellos, llevaba el pelo castaño amarrado en una trenza y usaba un vestido verde largo, los inspecciono detenidamente y finalmente agrego con una sonrisa que a Roy le recordó a la de la señora gracia.-"ustedes deben ser…"-miro a quien los escoltaba-"…por aquí"

Roy recibió la información del lugar y la hora, aunque los pasarían a buscar cuando fuera tiempo. Siguió a la mujer hasta su habitación.

"bueno, señor…"

"Roy mustang"

"¿puedo decirle roy?"

Él aludido asintió.-"claro"

"mi nombre es Catherine"-agrego con una sonrisa amable-"si necesitas algo dime, ¿si?"-camino saliendo de la habitación, pero se detuvo-"…y, tenga cuidado, también su acompañante"

"señora Catherine"

La aludida volteo a verlo

"gracias"

Ella solo le sonrió. Y con esta ultima advertencia le el alquimista comprendió que la mujer estaba dispuesta a ayudarlos, esto le subió algo el animo.

Un carro pasó a buscarlos a la hora acordada. Al llegar los recibieron con aparente cordialidad, aunque a ninguno de los militares sintió la confianza que ellos deseaban darle.

No se encontraron con el Coronel heathcliff sino hasta entrar a la sala en donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión. La junta comenzó lenta y aburrida, Aunque Roy comenzó a inquietarse una vez que escucho las razones por las cuales si les convenía una guerra.

Intentó pensar rápido en alguna excusa para interferir en cualquier plan que tuviesen pensado, pero la falta de sueño lo había afectado. Desvió un poco la mirada intentando mantener su semblante serio y al encontrarse con la sonrisa irónica de Heathcliff su cerebro se ilumino.

"pues, en lo que respecta a las ciudades fronterizas, nosotros tampoco podemos decir que Lior tenga una mejor económica que Riazan (nombre de la ciudad en la que se encontraban, ojo que el nombre no es inventado), si ambas ciudades aumentan su comercio debido a su cercanía podrán surgir juntas y mejorar las malas relaciones de nuestros países, a fin que supongo, todos intentamos evitar los conflictos por seguridad de los habitantes ¿o me equivoco?"

"claro que no se equivoca, coronel mustang"-comento el viejo general que llevaba el hilo de la conversación hasta allí.

Roy miro con unos ojos levemente triunfantes a Heathcliff.

"Sin embargo, tengo entendido que Lior se esta recuperando de un…ataque no se encuentra económicamente estable, general Polonsky, eso no es conveniente para nuestra ciudad"-Heathcliff intentaba recuperar el poco orgullo perdido.

"el estado trabaja en eso"-contesto el alquimista haciendo un esfuerzo por no quemar vivo al sujeto.

"eso demorará y esta ciudad no tiene tiempo, coronel"

"cualquier tipo de conflicto solo los empobrecerá mas, coronel"

Heathcliff y Roy se dirigieron una intensa mirada de odio.

"se deben sacrificar algunas cosas para salvar otras, como militar debería saberlo"-el rubio no planeaba rendirse

"estoy de acuerdo, pero sacrificar lo que se desea salvar no tiene sentido alguno, a menos que exista otra intención de por medio."- Roy tampoco.

Una risa saco los desvió del dialogo.

"general"

"Sin duda, ambos tienen buenas razones, si no le molesta coronel Heathcliff, me gustaría hablar a solas con el coronel mustang"

Roy lo miro confundido. Accedió.

"taisa"

Volteo, había olvidado que la teniente se encontraba unos pasos mas atrás, ahora lo miraba preocupada, a lo que el respondió con una sonrisa indicándole que todo iría bien.

Riza suspiro resignada y despidiéndose se marcho junto con el resto de las personas que salían.

"no se preocupe, coronel, a decir verdad me sorprendió que se opusiera a la guerra con nosotros, en la ultima negociación de nuestros países no se descarto una"-comento con aparente preocupación al estar solos.

"¿es que acaso usted tampoco se opone a una, coronel Polonsky?

"Coronel, al igual que usted yo intento evitar cualquier conflicto bélico entre nosotros, pero no todos aquí piensan igual, creo que usted ya lo sabe ¿no, bueno, de todas maneras intentare alargar las negociaciones ya que por lo que veo no esta muy bien informado de la situación actual…me gustaría saber su opinión personal de todo esto"

Roy bebió un poco de su agua, esto se ponía interesante.

Riza no soporto mas estar bajo la mirada de Heathcliff y salio a tomar algo de aire, El ojiazul estaba tardando más de lo que ella esperaba y Heathcliff no había encontrado mejor pasatiempo que colocarse frente a ella al otro lado de la sala y mirarla hasta que uno de los dos cediera.

Respiro un poco y dio un suspiro que estaba entre el aburrimiento y el alivio.

"teniente Hawkeye, no intervino durante la reunión, no me lo esperaba"-comento Heathcliff apareciendo por detrás.

Riza solo se contuvo a responderle fríamente un "no" e ignorarlo.

"tampoco me esperaba que el coronel mustang tuviese una mujer de escolta"-comento con otra sonrisa intencionalmente desagradable.

"¿hay algún problema con que sea mujer?"-respondió esta visiblemente molesta.

"claro que no, solo me preguntaba si era exactamente de escolta para lo que esta aquí"

Riza lo miro indignada y volteo con intención de dejar la conversación, pero el hombre con un rápido movimiento la jalo y la dejo contra la pared, se acerco peligrosamente, manteniéndola en su lugar con una mano en su brazo.-"no me ignores Hawkeye".

Riza quedo en silencio un momento, sorprendida, rogando internamente por que Heathcliff dejara de mirarla de una vez, finalmente el sujeto se alejo un poco de ella.

El rubio la comenzó mirar de la misma forma con que la miraba anteriormente. (Lujurioso, o.o)

"teniente"-Roy observo sorprendido como una expresión de alivio se dibujaba en la expresión de la mujer.-"ya nos vamos"-agrego esta vez mirando al otro.

"nos vemos mas tarde entonces"-comento Heathcliff mirando desafiante al cabello azabache comprendiendo que este entendía algo de lo que ocurría.

**0000oooooooooo00000000**

"Las conversaciones se alargaran hasta mañana y quizás hasta pasado mañana"-comento Roy cuando iba el auto.

Esta ya era la 2º reunión del día, volvían cuando la tarde se volvía rosa y ambos sentían que sus cuerpos no podrían levantarse más.

Llegaron a la posada y permanecieron un momento un tiempo en el comedor para comer algo a petición de la posadera.

"Ellos solo quieren una guerra contra nosotros"-dijo Riza notablemente cansada-"pero no pueden lograrla aun".

"realmente lo que quiero es dejar de ver a ese desgraciado heathcliff"-agrego Roy indirectamente para ver que impresión causaba en ella.-"¿usted no, teniente?"-pregunto ante el silencio de ésta.

Ella asintió levemente y bajo un poco la mirada. Desde ahora varias de las reuniones se harían seguramente en privado, y no quería volver a encontrase sola con ese sujeto.

"…tendré que vigilarlo…"-dijo roy mas para si mismo que para ella.

"ah?"

"es mejor que descansemos, mañana las juntas comienzan temprano"

**0000000000000oooooooooooooooo00000000000000 **(jeje, 3)

Despertó sobresaltado ahora que alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación, el cabello azabache se levanto perezosamente y abrió la puerta. A quien se le ocurría tocar tan tarde…

"¿señora Cath…?

"shhhtttt, ponte esto y baja. Rápido"-comento ella casi en susurro cuando el la miro en media penumbra y pasándole ropa civil.

Cerró la puerta dejando a un confundido Roy que minutos mas tarde se encontraba entrando en la cocina de la casa, se sorprendió al ver allí también a Riza con un vestido violeta largo abrigándose con una manta.

"Roy, ven"-lo llamo la mujer notablemente preocupada al verlo.-"tienen que salir, vallan a Platea y busquen esta dirección, díganle a la mujer de allí que vienen de parte mía y los dejara pasar ahí la noche…"

Se detuvo al ver la confusa cara del alquimista.-"es cierto, ustedes no lo saben"

"¿Qué paso?"-pregunto Riza que estaba algo mas despabilada que su superior.

La mujer suspiro.-"mataron al general Polonsky, el ejercito avanza, las tropas saldrán en dos horas, los matarán"-calló un momento ante los sorprendidos militares-"no hay tiempo, hace poco dieron la alarma y me entere por casualidad al escuchar a dos soldados hablando, tienen que irse, si caminan hacia fuera de la ciudad, a la estación donde llegaron hay un camión. Que esta llevándose a quienes desean escapar antes de la guerra, no digan quienes son, partirá dentro de tres horas"

"debí pensarlo"-comento Roy luego de un momento.

"que vamos a hacer, taisa"

"irnos, claro, no podemos permanecer aquí"

"ya es hora, cuídense"-se despidió la mujer llevándolos una puerta por detrás de la casa.

"¿porque nos ayuda?"-pregunto Roy llevado por la curiosidad una vez bajo la fría noche.

Ella sonrió maternalmente-"es fácil descubrir a personas con buenas intenciones, ustedes no querían esta guerra"

Finalmente se despidieron los tres y la pareja de militares partió luego de agradecerle la comida que la posadera le entregó y las últimas indicaciones.

Comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro. Sin saber que decir, aun sin procesar todo lo ocurrido.

"Al menos ya no tendrá que lidiar con Heathcliff"-agrego Riza intentando rescatar el poco ánimo que el sueño le había traído.

"no, ya no"-dijo esto con una pequeña sonrisa. Las cosas se ponían difíciles.

…pero se podrían peor…

**00000000000000oooooooooooooo00000000000000**

o.o, miren que logre un capitulo de largo decente…

…les gusta como va la historia?

…o la dejo hasta aquí?

…déjenme reviews, si?

Lo último es corto ya que así es más o menos la rapidez con que ocurre.

Cuídense,

Xaus!


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayo!

TToTT, disculpen la gran demora.

Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo…jeje.

**Capitulo 2**

Ya llevaban algún tiempo caminando y estaban agradecidos de la niebla que había bajado, pues así nadie podía verlos. Cuando Roy comenzaba a sentir el efecto de la falta de sueño llegaron al lugar indicado por la posadera. Apenas divisaron el camión se les acerco un hombre algo más viejo y bajo que Roy con una lámpara.

"_Nos dijeron que aquí nos podían sacar de la ciudad…"_

"_les dijeron bien"_-respondió el sujeto luego de inspeccionarlos con la mirada-_"suban pronto que ya partimos"_

Roy agradeció y siguió al hombre junto con Riza quien entro primero al camión. Cuando Roy iba a subir el sujeto lo detuvo.

"_díganme algo"_

Roy miro entre sorprendido y interrogante.

"_¿ustedes son prometidos?"_

"_¿ha?"-_el alquimista miro sorprendido a Riza quien le respondió de igual forma.-_"eh…si, lo somos"_-contesto observando el aun mas sorprendido rostro de la teniente.

"_jaja, ya veo_"-comento el sujeto con una sonrisa-_"ya me parecía que hacían buena pareja"_

Roy se sonrió ante el comentario y entro al vehiculo. Riza se había acomodado en una esquina, en la otra esquina estaba una mujer con un pequeño de unos 6 años abrazado a ella durmiendo. Mas cerca de él se encontraba un sujeto durmiendo también, a su lado había una lámpara que iluminaba un poco el pequeño espacio.

Avanzo y se sentó al lado de Riza, el cansancio lo vencía pero no se dispuso a dormir sino hasta algunos minutos después cuando partieron.

000000000000000000oooooooooooooo00000000000

Despertó con los primeros rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de la cortina de género que servia de puerta. Y lo primero en que reparo fue en que las personas dentro del camión habían aumentado, pero no mucho. Solo había subido otra mujer y dos niños mas, eran dos niñas pequeñas, también había un niño, a juzgar por su apariencia no debía tener mas de 15 años.

Intento incorporarse pero noto un peso sobre ella. Solo entonces vio que estaba apoyada sobre el pecho de su coronel, y además uno de los brazos del hombre rodeaba su cintura para evitar que cayera. Se sonrojo al pensar que paso lo que les quedaba de noche así con el alquimista e intento levantarse nuevamente.

"… _¿Riza?"_

"_¿Taisa? ¿Ya despertó?"_-pregunto ella algo incomoda.

"_a, si…lo siento"_-comento Roy al notar lo cerca que se encontraba de la rubia y retiro su brazo.

"_taisa… ¿Por qué anoche dijo que éramos prometidos?"_-Riza pregunto esto aprovechando que nadie los escuchaba.

Roy se encogió de hombros-_"si decía que no me preguntaría por que estábamos juntos"_

"_si, es cierto"_

No continuaron hablando cuando se percataron que el hombre que Roy vio durmiendo en la noche los miraba de reojo.

El resto de la jornada fue largo, pero ninguno de los dos durmió el resto del viaje. Principalmente por que los vehículos de los militares pasaban a cerca y muy seguido. Sin embargo no tuvieron problemas para llegar a la siguiente ciudad.

Riza bajo un momento para caminar acompañada de Roy y aprovecharon el momento para comer un poco. El conductor (el mismo hombre que los recibió) se alejo de ellos pero volvió luego, al igual que el resto de las personas que solo iban a comprar comida. El único que volvió tarde fue el sujeto que no paraba de observarlos.

Partieron nuevamente de la ciudad a eso de las seis. El sueño venció a Roy nuevamente y durmió un tiempo a petición de Riza hasta que ella misma lo despertó.

"_taisa"_

Roy volteo la inquieto al percatarse de que el camión se había detenido-_"¿Cuándo nos detuvimos?"_

"_hace un momento"_

Inmediatamente se abrió la cortina dejando ver a tres militares apuntándolos. Tanto Riza como Roy lograron mantener la calma, pero los niños se echaron a llorar mientras el resto de las personas esperaba inquieta.

"_¿están allí?"_

Esa voz era conocida tanto para Riza como para Roy.

"_si, coronel heathcliff, los encontramos"_

Solo bastaron unos minutos para que la irónica sonrisa del rubio apareciera frente al alquimista. Aun que no les dijo nada y comenzaron a sacarlos uno por uno.

"_coronel mustang, que gusto verlo de nuevo"_-saludo una vez que los tuvo afuera.

Roy no respondió, solo observo como metían agolpes a los otros en el camión.

"_¿de verdad pensaba que podía regresar?"_

"_y por que piensa que aun no podremos"_

Heathcliff lo observo un momento-_"hace algunas horas debí haber cumplido la feliz orden de asesinarlo mustang, al igual como lo hice con el general Polonsky, pero ahora se me ha asignado una misión distinta"_-con una seña dos hombres sujetaron a Roy y lo golpearon fuertemente en el estomago provocando que cayese al piso.

"_¡taisa!"_

"_¡ha! Teniente Hawkeye, me olvide un momento de usted"_-sonrió levemente-_"que el coronel entre a ese auto, la teniente viene conmigo"_

En el momento en que levantaban a Roy, Riza desenfundo su arma y apunto a Heathcliff, pero antes de disparar éste la tomo por la muñeca con una rapidez que la sorprendió y se la quebró fácilmente. La rubia soltó un grito de dolor que fue ahogado por un golpe en el abdomen y cayó de rodillas.

"_¡RIZA!" _

"_demasiado predecible" _–comento el sujeto y entro a uno de los autos donde subieron también a Riza.

Roy entro en un vehiculo que seguía al otro y lo vendaron de ojos antes de partir.

_Continuara_

0000000000ooooooooo000000000000

Aaaa, por fin termine el capitulo, me salio corto, pero ya pasando esto el resto lo escribo mas rápido

Por favor disculpen la demora! (gomen, gomen, gomen)

Gracias a:

Walking (me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que te haya gustado este también), Riza Shania Kari de Mustang, a lose soul, Kimera Kuiroaki (otra vez olvide como decirlo…XD bueno…algún día aprenderé), a Remy (pss, como vez tiene continuación, y si dios quiere, fin XD pero ya parecía que no), a the princess of the dark a mi querido primo Daniel-san (o lo quiero muchisimo) y por supuesto a Sherrice Adjani (ayyy, porque cambias tanto de nombre que me cuesta escribirlos TToTT)… a se me olvidaba tambien a Tokirashi Sagara o

Esto si lo continúo pronto…lo prometo. o

Xaus!

Cuidense y dejen reviews!

(coman frutas y verduras y no hablen con desconocidos a menos que sean como lindos como Roy, Hao, Edo, klaha, gackt o personas así XD)


End file.
